Oliver Pan (MICHAELOVER)
MICHAELOVER's movie-spoof of 1953 Disney film "Peter Pan". Cast *Peter Pan - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Wendy Darling - Penny (The Rescuers) *John Darling - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Michael Darling - Ranjan (The Jungle Book 2) *Tinker Bell - Thumbelina (Thumbelina (1994) *Captain Hook - The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) *Mr. Smee - Creeper (The Black Cauldron) *Tick-Tock the Crocodile - King Gator (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *The Lost Boys played by: **Slighty the Fox Lostboy - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) **Cubby the Bear Lostboy - Young Baloo (Jungle Cubs) **The Twins Lostboys - Young Hathi and Young Louie (Jungle Cubs) **Nibbs the Rabbit Lostboy - Young Kaa (Jungle Cubs) **Toothles the Skunk Lostboy - Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) *Princess Tiger Lily - Marie (The Aristocats) *The Indian Chief - Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Nana - Stella (The Princess and the Frog) *Mary Darling - Messua (The Jungle Book 2) *George Darling - Mowgli & Ranjan's Father (The Jungle Book 2) *Red-Haired Mermaid - Adella (The Little Mermaid) *Black-Haired Mermaid - Alana (The Little Mermaid) *Brown-Haired Mermaid - Aquata (The Little Mermaid) *Yellow-Haired Mermaid - Andrina (The Little Mermaid) *The Indians - Shenzi, Banzai, Ed (The Lion King), Arthur, Cecil (Jungle Cubs), Foosas (Madagascar), Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears a Who! (2008), Bud, Lou (Krypto the Superdog), Wolf, Pike and Hawk (The Sword in the Stone) *Indian Squaw - Elephant Matriarch (Dumbo) *Brave and Squaw - Eric and Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Brave's Mother-in-Law - Mama Gunda (Tarzan 2) *The Pirates - Stromboli (Pinocchio), The Ringmaster (Dumbo), Gaston (Beauty and the Beast), Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound), Edgar (The Aristocats), Warp Darkmatter (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command), Clayton (Tarzan), Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog), Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame), Rasputin (Anastasia), Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under), Sykes (Oliver & Company) and Dr. Doofenshrmitz (Phineas and Ferb) *Singing Pirate with Accordian - Jafar (Aladdin) *Pirate with hot water keetle - Shan-Yu (Mulan) *Steakly - Hook-Hand Thug (Tangled) *Hippopotamus - Hippo in Soccer Game (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Ape Family - King Louie (The Jungle Book), Terk (Tarzan) and Abu (Aladdin) *Rhinoceros - Rhino Guard (Robin Hood) *Bear - Lumpjaw (Fun and Fancy Free) Scenes *Oliver Pan part 1 - Opening Credits ("The Second Star to the Right") *Oliver Pan part 2 - Meet the Darling Family *Oliver Pan part 3 - Bedtime/The Shadow *Oliver Pan part 4 - Oliver Chases his Shadow/Penny and Oliver Meet *Oliver Pan part 5 - Cody and Ranjan Meet Oliver/Thumbelina in a Skully Mood *Oliver Pan part 6 - Oliver Teaches the Children ("You Can Fly") *Oliver Pan part 7 - Meet Captain Horned King and the Villains/Creeper vs. King Gator *Oliver Pan part 8 - Captain Horned King Attacks Oliver and the Darling Children *Oliver Pan part 9 - Meet the Jungle Cubs/Thumbelina Tries to Kill Penny *Oliver Pan part 10 - ("Following the Leader")/Captured by the Animal Indians *Oliver Pan part 11 - Oliver and Penny Meet the Mermaids/Captain Horned King Kidnaps Marie *Oliver Pan part 12 - Oliver Tricks Captain Horned King/Saving Marie *Oliver Pan part 13 - Captain Horned King's Next Plan *Oliver Pan part 14 - ("What Makes the Red Men Red") *Oliver Pan part 15 - Thumbelina Helps Captain Horned King *Oliver Pan part 16 - Back at Hangman's Tree *Oliver Pan part 17 - ("Your Mother and Mine")/Kidnapped by Captain Horned King *Oliver Pan part 18 - ("The Elegant Captain Horned King")/A Bomb! *Oliver Pan part 19 - Oliver Cares About Thumbelina *Oliver Pan part 20 - Oliver vs. Captain Horned King/Captain Horned King the Codfish *Oliver Pan part 21 - Home Again/End Credits Category:MICHAELOVER Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs